The present invention relates generally to the field of error detection and notification, and more particularly to systems and methods for notifying a response sender of malformed SIP response messages.
Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) is a peer-to-peer, application layer signaling protocol, often used in the telecommunications industry. SIP can be used to establish, modify, and tear down IP multimedia sessions with one or more participants. A SIP has two types of agents: a user agent client (UAC) and a user agent server (UAS). Typically, a UAC initiates a negotiation by sending a request, and the UAS sends a response to the request. When the negotiation is successful, the UAC sends an ACK message, confirming that the UAC received the UAS response to the request.